Memories on the Road
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao is living in Tokyo and someone out of the blue (whom she doesn't recognise at first) comes to her University with news that Okina is ill. What will happen when its the person she never wanted to see again? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Yahoo, it's all coming to me now! Well Minna-san, this is the next story, which I must admit will not be extremely long, perhaps 3 or 4 chapters thank the Kami-sama's. Anywho its just a bit of OOC Misao and Aoshi and is an AU (of course) and well, I hope someone likes…and yes the rating will be going UP later on.

****

Memories on the Road

"Ne, Misao-chan, can you help me with these?" Came a soft voice from a blue eyed young man. A short girl with long black hair darted around some tables, easels and stools to head for the friend she had made in an instant when she had moved to Tokyo.

"Mou Sou-chan, I told you I should have gone to get your props with you. Not like we'd be breaking rules or anything, its co-ed…and we _live_ in the same dorm room" She reprimanded the lightly laughing guy as she took a box from him before placing it on the table they'd been assigned. They were going to use the objects he'd brought from the dorm room to create some 'still life' drawings…or so they hoped. Misao wasn't the greatest at drawing and preferred doing her multimedia on the computers, but she stuck it out and was getting help from her dear friend Seta Soujiro.

"Sano-kun said the exact same thing to me as well. You think alike."

"Ack! Sou-chan, don't put me on the same level as that Rooster!" Soujiro laughed lightly once more as he began to set up the props.

"Makimachi, Seta, get back to work!"

"Hai, hai…" Misao grumbled lightly as she sat at her stool, pencil in hand ready for some blasted drawing time.

# Elsewhere on Campus #

"Excuse me; I'm trying to search for a Makimachi Misao. Do you know which class she would be having right now?"

"May I ask what brings you here?" The woman questioned while looking the tall man up and down. He was dressed in a black suit, crisp white shirt, black tie and shoes. He had long bands falling over his black sunglasses as he hadn't bothered to take them off.

"I've been trying to contact her for two days now. It's in regards to her family."

"What about her family?"

"It means family business and family matters do not concern you. Are you going to tell me which subject she is in right now or shall I contact your superior?" The woman's eyes widened at the man's behaviour before she typed in Misao's name on a computer system to bring up her subject criteria.

"She's in her drawing class at the moment."

"Where exactly is that?"

"Head outside and you'll see an art department to the right of the main building. It's Studio Room 2, on the left as you walk inside." With those directions in mind the mysterious man left without a word as he headed outside.

# Back in the Art Studio #

"I hate you Sou-chan! Why the hell did you bring so much crap?" Misao yelled in exasperation while trying to choke the living daylights out of her friend.

"Maa, Misao-chan, let go…" Soujiro tried fending off the short girl with quite the temper, but they were both interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Makimachi, get back to work and don't kill your partner." Blushing lightly as the class irrupted into laughter Misao fumed while going back to drawing the tare panda alarm clock Soujiro had brought, which was hers in the end anyway.

"You're lucky I like you Sou-chan, or else I'd fla-"

"Makimachi, you have a visitor." Darting Ocean blue eyes away from Soujiro, Misao's eyes wondered to the doorway to see a tall man standing there in a suit.

"Misao-chan, what's with the guy?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I've never seen him before!" Misao whispered back as she placed down her pencil before weaving through the students who had lost interest in their work and were now looking between herself and this stranger. Heading cautiously out of the studio Misao closed the door and turned to face the 6-foot tall man.

"You've certainly grown up." Tilting her head slightly, Misao hadn't the faintest idea what this guy was on about.

"Quite the tomboy though."

"Excuse me?" Misao remarked with narrowed eyes. She was dressed in jeans, sneakers and a checkered long sleeved shirt (sleeves rolled up to her elbows) with numerous paint smudges all over it. It was her "art" outfit.

"Its not surprising you wouldn't remember me after all this time." The man remarked once more before lifting the glasses away from his eyes and placed them on top of his head. Some of the strands of his long bangs were caught in them as he showed glimpses of his piercing green eyes.

"My name is Shinomori Aoshi. Do you remember me now?" With that spoken it didn't take long for the temperature in the hallway to plummet as Misao recognized that name instantly.

"What do you want?" Came the icy reply from the usually genki girl. Aoshi raised his eyebrow at her attitude but knew this was expected from the telephone call he had received days ago. He had been warned that "his" little Misao would not be friendly towards him at all.

"Okon-san has been trying to reach you for the past week. Instead she contacted me to get in touch with you here."

"Why? If they couldn't get me you were only meant to be contacted if…" Misao cut herself short before she lunged forward and clutched at Aoshi's forearms.

"Jiya! Has something happened to him?"

"He is ill." Misao gasped as she quickly broke away from Aoshi, her large ocean blue eyes gazing up into his orbs as though asking it weren't true.

"I've come to take you home." Misao bent her head at that, teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she sort through her mind as to what she could do to get home.

"All planes to Kyoto are booked solid as is the train. There are festivals going on and it's quite a popular destination to be." Aoshi remarked quietly knowing that Misao was thinking of other means to get to Kyoto without having his help…and without being in his vicinity.

"I'll just…"

"Okina wouldn't allow you to drive either Misao and furthermore you don't have a car." Frowning at how well he knew her mind worked even after so long Misao moved even further away from the man she had once known as a teenager.

"We are wasting valuable time Misao. Let's go." Moving his arm forward, Aoshi grabbed Misao's hand only to watch her jerk free from his light hold, glassy eyes locking with his.

"Don't touch me…ever…" Standing silently in front of her Aoshi felt something twitch within him. He paid no attention to it and watched Misao head back inside the Studio before reappearing with her satchel bag slung over her shoulder.

"You should pack a bag Misao. I'll be driving us back to Kyoto." Not even nodding her head, Misao silently walked towards the dorms heading for the second floor as she did so. She couldn't even hear Aoshi's footsteps behind her, but knew he was there.

Her mind began to turn over and over with hundreds of thoughts. This was the first time she'd seen Aoshi in 11 years. 11 years of no contact and now all of a sudden here he was proclaiming that he was taking her back to Kyoto. Misao balled a fist praying that Jiya was on his death bed (even if it seemed a little harsh) since she had to be in the presence of the teenager that broke her.

Having him right here, just a metre behind her was like a slap in the face of all the happy memories she cherished within her, but never brought forward form the recesses of her heart. Now that he was here it also brought at the sad memories she'd been trying to lock away. Misao didn't want any pain anymore. She was happy with what she was doing now…and had never thought she'd ever see Aoshi again, even if they were in the same city. It was a big city after all.

Now though, he was right here and she'd be stuck on the road with him for the long drive back to Kyoto. How long would it be? A day…two at the maximum and yet she was dreading it already. Just what the hell was she supposed to do and even say now?

****

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Well shoot, paint me green and call me Gumby! Another update has appeared! I must be ill. Well I don't think this should be going any longer then 5 chapters so thank Kami-sama for that assumption, but yes, any minute now some lime should occur. Well for now though, chill and enjoy! Ja!

**Memories on the Road**

"We really should be going Misao." Aoshi spoke in his deep voice as he stepped towards her, observing as Misao flinched before turning away from him to head down the hallway and outside.

"You don't have the right to call me by my first name, Makimachi will do just fine." Came Misao's snappy reply as she walked the pathway back to the apartments on campus. She shared with 3 others, making rent a lot cheaper. Not only did she room with Soujiro and Sanosuke, but she also roomed with Takani Megumi. She was doing some degree in nursing for now, but that was if she ever made it out of bed...and that was Sano's bed to be exact. Misao shuddered at the last time she had caught them going at it. She was permanently scared now and remembered that even though she lived their too it was probably best she knock on the door to give the sex fiends a bit of time to make themselves look appropriate.

"I shall wait here." Misao eyed Aoshi for a moment before heading for the apartment as he stood on the pathway allowing her time to pack. As Misao reached the front door there was no time to knock and so she barged right in, hand against the side of her face as she rambled away.

"Look I'm sorry for cutting into your mating ritual, but I'm in a real hurry."

"Misao-chan daijobu?" Snapping her eyes to where the voice came from, Misao found Megumi sitting on Sano's bed but _actually_ looking over some textbooks.

"Mm, I'm fine." Misao muttered as she headed for her bed and a cupboard to grab an overnight bag before pulling open several draws.

"Oi, Kitsune you should see the stiff outside. Oh, hey Weasel, you seen that guy out there? His aura is so damn icy I thought my entire body was going to freeze up just by walking past him."

"That 'stiff' Sano happens to be an old acquaintance of mine."

"Chill Weasel, you almost sound like you're pissed at him and yet defending him at the same time. So which will it be?"

"Tori-atama, don't annoy her and sit down." Megumi spoke in a stern voice as she noticed the flickering of Misao's eyes. She seemed troubled but didn't wish to discuss it and only went through her draws to grab clothing and then headed to the small kitchenette they had to find some snacks.

"Kitsune, what's eating her scrawny little ass?" Sano muttered as he sat on the bed behind Megumi's sitting form and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He received a smack for his statement of Misao's figure, before Megumi rested her back against the chest of her spiky haired partner.

"Well, see you guys in a few days." Misao waved at the sitting couple before heading out the door and closing it behind her. She sighed against it before glancing up to silently observe the man with his back to her. The wind had picked up and was blowing the end of his coat around as his hands were tucked into his trouser pockets. His black tie whipped over his shoulder where it stayed, while his face was staring up into the sky, almost as though calculating the weather or more importantly the dark clouds looming off in the distance. Misao had to admit, he really was quite the sight to behold. He had an air of unemotional coolness about him and the way he dressed seemed to suit his very attitude - dark and gloomy.

"Ah! Konnichiwa Misao-chan!" Misao darted her eyes to one of the other apartment complexes and saw a girl with her hair in a ponytail and waving at her. She placed on a smile, keeping her overnight bag behind her as much as possible and replied back.

"Konnichiwa Kaoru-chan." She watched the girl race off, books in hand as she did so and Misao sighed before her eyes darted back to Aoshi whom was now silently staring at her. Gulping down the lump in her throat and trying to beat the unease from her heart, Misao took hesitant steps towards this 'stranger' and then silently followed him towards his car.

Bringing out his keys Aoshi pressed a button to pop the trunk before pressing another to unlock the keyless entry car. The indicator lights flashed before he went to open the trunk but noticed Misao had already done so, thrown her bag inside before heading to the passenger door with a backpack in her hand.

"Misao-chan, wait up!" Snapping ocean blue eyes to the running figure Misao smiled as it was Megumi heading for her dressed ironically in a plain black dress and Sano's white jacket. Aoshi watched Misao head for the young woman who handed her what looked like a cell phone, gave her a hearty hug and then took off once more. Just before Misao caught him observing the both of them off he turned around and got into his car. Misao on the other hand was tempted to sit in the back, almost making the immaculately dressed businessman look like her chauffer as he drove a sleek black car and was wearing that particular suit, but thought it was probably best to ride up front. She could always ignore him anyway and just play random games on Megumi's cell phone anyway. She really did love that girl. She never butted in on her own personal business and only smiled, gave her hugs or just like now gave her a cell phone to randomly call them whenever she needed to talk. Taking a deep breath Misao opened the passenger door, threw her backpack on the ground and sat in the plush leather seat.

Not a word was spoken as Aoshi turned the car over, placed it into drive and headed for the freeway in the direction of Kyoto. Misao herself sat slumped in the car, eyes half closed while she fiddled with the cell phone in her hands.

"If you need to call someone you can do just that."

"I don't need permission from you!" Misao snapped back and then instantly bit her lip at the immature way she was acting. She sighed and turned slightly away from the suit clad man and promptly gazed out the window. Aoshi remained as quiet as usual and kept his eyes secured on the road before he heard an electronic sound and darted his eyes to Misao to see she was pressing down the button of the electronic windows. The cool breeze wafted through the car flicking Aoshi's bangs about the place as they darted over his sunglasses. His eyes instantly went back to the road as he switched lanes before glancing down at his watch. He'd already wasted enough time as it was and with that in mind he placed his foot on the gas to speed up the car a little more.

# Hours pass by #

Not a sound resonated from the car by the two occupants that sat inside it as they kept to themselves. Misao had opted to try and sleep, but when sleep never came to her she listened to some music on her discman and played games on the cell phone. She grew tired of them quickly and now sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her flip flops gone from her feet as she rested them on the plush car seat as well. As much as Misao hated silence and awkward moments there was no way in seven hells she was ever going to try and bring up a conversation with _him_. Just what was she supposed to say anyway? Misao was not the same as she was when they were younger and she was certainly not going to be all "Ah, Aoshi-sama how have you been?" in all her cheeriness because to her he didn't deserve it. Frowning at her own behaviour Misao was broken from her thoughts by Aoshi _actually_ talking.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, why do you ask?" Misao immediately retorted back but never moved her eyes away from the dashboard in front of her.

"When you were younger, you always frowned when you became hungry." Silence soon loomed over the two of them once more as Misao pondered over what Aoshi had said. So, in other words, just by him voicing that it meant he'd never truly forgotten her right?

"Those clouds look serious." Misao's eyes darted from Aoshi to the windscreen as she peered out to see what he was on about. She knew he wouldn't wait for an answer from her about his previous statement and looked up into the darkened sky and watched lightning flash through the clouds. Misao involuntary shuddered and her ocean blue eyes snapped over at Aoshi to see if he'd caught it, but he never moved his face away from the road. She pursed her lips, eyeing him off with a scrutinizing gaze before returning to look out the window and felt the breeze brush her thick bangs away from her face.

"What are you doing?" Misao muttered when she felt the car slow down all of a sudden.

"I need to stretch and get something from the trunk." Pulling off to the side, Aoshi left the car idle but placed it into park and got out. Misao herself didn't know how long he'd be and undid her seatbelt and got out as well. Her arms instantly lifted above her head as she stretched and yawned. Once that was over Misao slammed against the side of the car and observed her long time ago crush take of his coat and tie and place them neatly into the trunk before closing it shut. Turning away from his broad physique Misao lifted her head up as the sun still beat warmly down on them even if storm clouds were brewing a fair way away.

"It's me... Yes she's right here as well." At those words Misao darted back around to see Aoshi talking on his own 'state of the art' cell phone. His back was to her as he slowly paced back and forth, one hand in his pocket while the other held the phone to his ear.

"Aa, I understand, one moment." Misao peered up at him and watched as he placed his phone on the roof of the car.

"It's Omasu." Instantly hearing the woman's name Misao snatched up the phone.

"Omasu, where's Jiya? Is he ok? What happened to him?" Behind black bangs Aoshi's eyes softened lightly as he watched the young woman fret about her adoptive grandfather.

"C-Coma...?" Aoshi heard Misao mutter and watched as she bowed her head, her thick blue-black bangs falling over her once lively eyes. Just then Aoshi's hand twitched at his side as he glanced down at it before he heard Misao whisper 'I understand...' before placing the phone back onto the car roofing as she quietly got back into the car and closed the door.

"How is the weather in Kyoto?" Aoshi spoke while getting into the drivers side. He closed the door and raised one hand to undo two buttons on his plain white shirt.

"Is that so? Arigatou..." With that he hung up and promptly dumped the phone on the back seat where a briefcase and laptop bag lay. Glancing his green eyes over at Misao Aoshi's hand instantly went out to the girl, but he caught himself just when an angry voice of _'__Don't touch me...ever...'_ fluttered instantly into his mind. He suppressed a sigh and placed his car into drive before indicating to get back onto the freeway and headed off once more.

What Aoshi didn't know is that Misao had seen his reflection from her now raised window as she watched him hesitate to touch her, obviously remembering her words from earlier on. When his hand had reached out, she had bitten her lip in anticipation at his touch, but one simple reminder...and the flash in his eyes, though she was certain she was not meant to catch it, had forced him to drop his arm away from her and resume driving. Misao shifted in her seat, her eyes closed now as she pretended to sleep and faced his way, just to see what he would do.

Several minutes ticked by and Misao's frown depended as he did nothing. She knew she had mixed feelings for the man...and probably would always have mixed feelings for him, but just the mere sight of him trying to comfort her, trying to touch her and yet drawing away gave her heart a small tug of hope. It had begun ever since he remembered a memory from past years, but then it faded when she found out her Jiya was in a coma...and then instantly it returned when she saw the smallest amount of confusion and anguish on his chiseled face. Misao knew that Aoshi wanted to help her, in some small way, he really did want to help, but when his eyes flashed it meant he was remembering what she had said and would pull away from her.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Okina. It must be hard on you to try and keep so calm in such a situation Misao." Misao's breath caught at that soft voice. How could he read her so well after being apart for so long? Misao fought within herself as she didn't want to open her eyes to look upon his stern face. It was then when her heart stopped, literally, when fingers lightly brushed her cheek and then moved over her lips.

"A frown was never meant for you." That fleeting touch was gone in an instant, but it burned Misao's very skin as her heartbeat quickened in pace and yet her heart was breaking. Her façade was cracking under such intense pressure and without warning her eyes snapped open to catch Aoshi's gaze as he had removed his glasses and placed them atop his head.

"Misao..." He whispered in a voice not like his usual one and watched the young woman brush the stubborn tear that fell down her cheek away as she turned towards the window once more.

"I'm fine..." Misao muttered even when in all seriousness she wanted to jump into his lap and cry like she used to when she was a child. "I'm...perfectly...fine." Her wall crashed down as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Okina's going to be fine Misao." Aoshi calmly remarked even though at the mere sight of the distraught girl he wanted to comfort her but didn't know where to start. Fisting his hands on the steering wheel Aoshi's mind was set. One hand instantly moved over to the passenger side, but he became even more surprised when before he reached Misao's shoulder she had turned back around, latched onto his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

"Baka, baka, baka!" She whimpered over and over again as she pressed her face into his hand. That's how it remained for quite sometime as well. Misao cried...and Aoshi drove with one hand on the wheel while his other was in the tight grasp of Misao's pale slender hands and cupped against her wet cheek.

# Time passes #

Somehow, in the awkward position Misao was sitting in, she had fallen asleep. Most of her body happened to be resting on the floor of the car while Misao's arms and head rested on the seat where one would usually be sitting at.

"You always did sleep in strange places Misao." Aoshi muttered quietly to himself as he gazed back at the sound asleep girl. When Misao had lost grip of his hand, having cried herself to sleep, he didn't move it back to the steering wheel and in fact now rested it against her blue-black tresses as his fingers delved into the softness. Just gazing down at her, Misao looked so young to Aoshi, but he was aware that times had changed.

His attention was drawn back to the road or more importantly his windscreen as it began to spit with rain.

At the sudden swerve of the vehicle Misao jolted from her sleep and snapped her head up to look over at Aoshi who was now driving with both hands on the wheel and looked like he was glaring out the windscreen. She peered up and only now just realised that sheets of rain were falling down upon the car and the windscreen wipers were on high but not doing the greatest of jobs.

"The weather has turned, Omasu was wrong." Aoshi spoke as he had slowed down considerably, applying his brakes ever now and then to alert other drivers that he was on the road along with them. His high beams were on, but the pounding rain against his car and mainly the windscreen was making matters worse for him.

"In the glove compartment there is a map Misao, can you check to see if there are any places along this freeway."

"Are we going to have to stop?" Misao questioned as she tried to forget clutching his hand to her face for dear life and crying like a baby.

"We cannot drive in this weather. I questioned Omasu earlier, but she said that it was a mere storm and would pass quickly, but I don't think that is the case." Aoshi darted his eyes to Misao, to watch her scratch her head of messy hair before chewing on her lip as she studied the map.

"It's hard not knowing exactly where we are." Misao lifted her eyes to gaze at Aoshi but a blurred neon flashing sign got her attention instead.

"Look there!" Misao pointed and Aoshi nodded as he had seen it too and took the turn off away from the freeway and towards what seemed like a shady motel. He parked right outside the reception and brought out his wallet fishing out some notes and gave them to Misao. She was after all on the side of the car that was closest and was in fact under some shelter so she wouldn't be hit by rain like he would.

"Ask if there is a vacancy." Misao nodded and jumped out of the car and straight into reception. From his view point Aoshi could feel his lips quirk slightly as he watched the animated way Misao moved her arms about the place as she made up a huge long story to get them rooms for the night. It wasn't long before Misao exited the reception and pointed in the direction of where the room was. Placing the car in drive once more Aoshi followed Misao's dashing form as she unlocked a door and rushed inside not wishing to get too drenched by the rain thanks to the harsh winds.

Aoshi however, had the joyous job of fetching their bags and did so as quickly as possibly. He pressed the button on his keychain to lock the car and dashed into the room where Misao was coming out of the bathroom with two white towels. Dropping the bags onto the floor, Aoshi closed the door and stood in the pale lit one bedroom room dripping with excess water.

"You should shower before you catch a cold." Misao muttered and threw him a towel as she promptly sat on the bed, flicked on the television and proceeded to ignore him now. Aoshi also thought it would be best for him to shower and headed for the bathroom with his own bag and closed the door.

"Crap, why the hell am I nervous?" Misao muttered to herself as her eyes darted away from the bathroom door when the she heard the water turn on from the shower nozzles and turned up the television instead as she tried to hear it over the pounding rain. She was in a motel room, a _one bedroom_ motel room with ever cool and calm Aoshi Shinomori, the man she had instantly latched onto when she was a young girl as he lived with her and her family at the Aoiya.

With past memories flashing through her mind Misao curled onto the bed, threw a pillow over her head and promptly snapped her eyes closed. Just how was she supposed to react now? They couldn't travel any further today thanks to the storm and now she was all alone with him. Misao's stomach flip flopped at this very fact and willed her heart to calm down as she curled into an even tighter ball.

Misao's eyes snapped open, even if the pillow was over them, when she heard the door to the bathroom open. She was here...and so was he. They were alone...and yet they were together as well.

What was she to do in such a situation now?

# To be continued... #


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I've noticed that a lot of readers are all expectant in wanting to know why Misao hates Aoshi...or why she forgot him, but well the answer isn't something extravagant. What I must mention is that if you haven't seen someone since you were a child, why does it seem difficult to comprehend that they would be forgotten? Also the reasons Misao gets snappy and then ponders things about Aoshi is because she's pretty much in two different worlds. She wants to dislike him for leaving and yet she is happy that he's back and hasn't forgotten her or their past memories at all. So she's a tad confused the poor dear. So anyway I thought I'd clear that up and apologise cause it won't be anything that great really. For good news though, there is lime!

**Memories on the Road**

Hearing the door click open Misao remained curled on the bed, pillow protectively over her eyes. Staying securely where she was she vowed not to stare at him. She knew it was hard to tell what he was doing at the very moment for obvious reasons, but Misao soon stiffened when there was pressure on the mattress. He wasn't seriously going to lie down with her was he? Misao's thoughts ran wild, but it wasn't long before the pressure left and she felt the cover of the guilt being draped over her curled form by strong hands.

Misao breathed quietly under the pillow, thoughts, past thoughts jumping into her mind at how this very man used to tuck her into bed when she was a child and he a young boy and teenager. Clutching at the blanket Misao opened an eye to look out of the small gap she had and witnessed Aoshi's hand draw a cigarette up to his lips. Shifting as quietly as Misao could, the pillow fell slightly away from her, creating a bigger gap and found that Aoshi was in fact sitting in a low cushioned chair - that had no sides to it - with his feet propped up on a small table. One ankle crossed leisurely over the other, a strange relaxing concept for the usually stern man. The cigarette lay limply but alit against his lips and his head was slightly tilted to his right shoulder. Not only that Misao took in the simple fact his jet black hair was wet and slightly spiked up which gave him quite the yummy disheveled look. And to top off such a vision he was merely dressed in a pair of black slacks...nothing else.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, Misao felt her breath hitch as she watched the gorgeous Aoshi sit up, black pants riding low against his hips as they showed off the waist band of his briefs before he stood up completely. Instantly Misao's hand went straight to her mouth to cover up the gasp that wanted to rip through her entire body. Scars littered Aoshi's back and Misao felt tears spring to her eyes just gazing at him. Silently watching him, Aoshi pulled the curtains away from the window and then opened it up slightly to blow the cigarette smoke out of the room. At the instant he turned around, cigarette drawn back to the corner of his lips, Aoshi's green eyes locked with the wide ones currently staring at him.

"You're awake." He spoke lightly before he watched Misao sit up, his eyes growing wide behind his unruly long bangs as hers watered while she looked upon his scared chest. It appeared that there were more scars on his chest.

"What...happened to you?" Misao quietly voiced, trying to keep her emotions at bay but as usual she failed miserably at it. Glancing down at himself, Aoshi gazed at his own scared body before bending over to fish through his night bag near the table and plucked out a black shirt and placed it on.

"Nothing..." He muttered before sitting back down in the low chair, shirt now resting at his hips and the waistband of his pants and briefs.

"When did you start smoking?" Misao questioned as she watched the end of the cancer stick light up as he inhaled.

"I smoke when I think." Aoshi curtly responded to Misao's question and silently wondered why she all of a sudden had an interest in what he did when merely hours ago she snapped at him and didn't want anything to do with him.

"Is it bad?" Glancing at Misao once more Aoshi found the traces of tears gone and observed as she waved her hand at the lightly vibrating window from the thunder outside and peered over at it once more.

"Aa, any minute now I'm sure we'll loose power." And as though the gods had heard it the room plummeted into darkness.

"Just great..." Misao grumbled from the bed as she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She always found herself to be quite the tough girl, but storms just weren't her thing. She could handle the rain, but the lightning and thunder just got to her. Misao wasn't sure if it was because she'd been stuck in one as a child and was rescued by the man occupying the room with her or whether it was because it was storming the night and that day when he had left without even saying goodbye.

Shaking her head, Misao didn't _want_ to know the answers to her ever racing thoughts and instead silently heard some rustling coming from where Aoshi was situated and observed as he flicked on his lighter and lit a candle.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I'm prepared for anything." Came the sharp reply. Misao watched Aoshi's shadow crawl over the walls of the hotel room and then watched him stand up as he placed the candle inside the astray he'd finished using so the wax could drip into it. Placing it on the counter where the television was, Misao watched as the pale yellow colour burned over his rich tanned skin before green eyes snapped to capture hers. Flames danced in Aoshi's eyes and Misao gulped at how captivating he looked just now. The room was dosed in pale light and Misao watched with wide eyes as Aoshi headed over to the very bed she sat on, pulled the blanket from her clutches and threw it around her shoulders.

"You should stay warm and get some sleep. We could be in for a long night." Aoshi muttered as he began to tuck the edge of the blanket into itself.

"I'm not a little kid!" Misao snapped and watched green eyes met her now narrowed look. Was that...sadness in those usually cold eyes? Misao thought she was hallucinating and instead remained indifferent towards Aoshi as he stood back up and headed for the chair once more.

"Sumimasen..." The quiet murmur was heard by Misao as she bit her lip, almost ready to pound her head into the wall behind her for being immature yet again, but instead opted to flop back onto the bed facing away from Aoshi.

The rain continued to fall outside, the wind picked up even more and the claps of thunder were becoming louder. Each time it happened, the window in the room rattled lightly and made Misao flinch as she curled herself further and further into a tight ball. She gasped in surprise when there was pressure behind her as Aoshi sat on the bed, his back to her, but still on the bed and close enough so she knew he wasn't far from being reached.

"Still not used to storms I see." Came his deep voice as it fluttered sensually to her ears. Prying her eyes open, Misao turned her head to look at the broad figure facing away from her. The black shirt was like a second skin on Aoshi as it outlined his muscles.

"Why keep bringing up the past?" Misao muttered to herself but felt her heart quicken when green eyes turned to hold her gaze once more.

"You keep doing things that bring it back. Do you want me to forget?" At observing Misao's eyes widen at his question, Aoshi instantly knew that the answer was no.

"Your face is still the same from when you were a child, but your attitude...is cold."

"What do you expect? It's been 11 years!" Misao snapped as she sat up on the bed, but lost her balance as she did so being wrapped in the large blanket and toppled into Aoshi's half turned body. Instantly his arms went out to hold her against him and that is how Misao stayed. Her heart was thumping against her chest while the side of her face was pressed close to his beating heart. This wasn't her usual self. She initially wanted to thrust away from him, but with the storm echoing outside, the beat of his heart and the warmth he was emitting in this light embrace, Misao couldn't move from it.

"Its been 11 years..." Misao heard herself whisper out and felt Aoshi's arms twitch as they grew stronger around her form.

"Sumanai..." Came back the soft reply and Misao finally got herself together and pushed away from him. Inexcusable... Was that going to be his only remark to try and make up for 11 years of no communication? In truth, Misao had forgotten him, but when she heard his name it all clicked back into place. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt stupid for not noticing those long bangs and that eye colour from somewhere. It was true though, time had passed, she'd changed, he'd changed and nothing could ever bring back the 11 years that had gone by. Nothing could bring back time and all Misao had to ever remind herself that there was an Aoshi Shinomori in the world was past memories.

"You always said that."

"Hmm?" Came the rumble of his voice as it vibrated in his chest.

"You always said 'sumanai' to me when you were late. You said there were no excuses that you could give me that would make me understand...and ironically I accepted that." Misao bit her lip then and bopped the side of her head. "Ah, I don't know why I thought of that just then." Laughing nervously in front of him it fell short as she started to fidget.

"It is inexcusable, but life tends to get in the way of keeping promises."

"Yeah but..."

"Or parents orders too."

"Eh?" Misao snapped her eyes back to Aoshi but watched as he stood up and headed for the candle as he brought out a crumbled packet of cigarettes and bent over to light one up as it sat nestled between his lips. Misao hands fisted against her lap before she stood up and headed for the quiet man. She plucked the tobacco stick from his mouth.

"What do you mean by what you said?" Misao spoke as she stabbed out the cigarette in the astray.

"Forget it..." Came the stern reply, but to Misao it appeared Aoshi had forgotten how stubborn she was and instantly she stepped in front of him and blocked his path to the chair.

"I won't!" She yelled back, but at that very moment a clap of thunder crashed through the darkened sky making Misao jump, shriek and cling to the statue-like Aoshi.

"Still a child." Misao's eyes snapped open at that, anger brewing deeply within her being as she tilted her head up while she stood on tip toes and pulled Aoshi's head down to hers, lips crashing against her own. She didn't know what fuelled her on to do such an act, but when Misao pulled away, a certain heat instantly rose to her face.

"Not a child..." She muttered before racing past the stunned Aoshi and slammed the bathroom door closed and then instantly locked it as well. Sliding down to the floor, Misao pressed her right hand over her lips, eyes jolting around, as she fully comprehended what she had done.

"Misao...?" She instantly stiffened hearing the muffled voice behind the door. "When I came to the Aoiya there was something you were never told about me...about your family and my own." Aoshi sat on the bed facing the bathroom door, but his eyes were focused on the carpeted floor. "In fact, your family...and my own...were rivals." Misao lifted her head up at this new information, eyes turning to look at the closed door in the pitch-blackness of the bathroom. It was doused in light every now and then thanks to the lightning and the small window, but it always remained in darkness, which is exactly how Misao felt at the very moment. Whatever had happened in the past, it appeared she had never been told anything about it.

"I came to the Aoiya playing an orphan when the truth was I wasn't one at all. In fact...I was more or less a spy for my own family. The Makimachi's ran a restaurant and an inn. So did the Shinomori's, my family. Your father's business was more successful and my father loathed him for it. So in order to please him I went to the Aoiya, a plan figured out and ready to be a spy. It worked for awhile there...well until you came along that is." Misao flinched lightly at Aoshi's words as though it was a bad thing, but to her amazement Aoshi continued on.

"In fact, when you came, I'd unknowingly been given the task to look after you. When your mother died, your father went into a depression. He loved you very much, but he had trouble looking upon your eyes because they were eyes that belonged to your mother. So I'd help him out and as time went on, my spying grew less and less as you became more attached to me. I never wanted you to be attached to me, for I was nothing but a fake. I tried to continue spying but it grew harder when I had a constant shadow behind me that wasn't my own. Okina and the others thought it was adorable, where I started to dislike you for it. My weekly reports ceased and ties where cut between my father and I for a long time." Pausing lightly Aoshi knew this was probably hopeless. It had been 11 straight years and in the end he'd never once picked up the phone to see how Misao was doing. True he never forgot about her, secretly had photos of them stashed away, but speaking to her was a whole different ball game to him.

"Years went by, you started growing in front of my eyes and when you smiled at me, telling me how much you wanted me to always be with you, my heart began to change. As soon as I felt this change, I knew my spying days was over and I just wanted to be there with you as well. So many caring people had never surrounded me before and it just made me want to stay at the Aoiya even more. Do you remember the day I was late in meeting you in the park? It was that day that I ran into my father. I hadn't seen him for so long, he'd thought I'd betrayed him...and for that...I was severely punished. You wouldn't have known that while we played that day, my entire body was bruised all over. I took all the punishment without pleading to him because I felt I deserved it." Aoshi flopped onto the bed as he stared up at the ceiling, watching the light flicker every now and then as the breeze wafted into the room.

"Time slipped by, your father grew weaker with his disease and my heart grew heavier as I continued to lie to all those that took care of me. The day before I turned 15 I had a meeting with Okina and your father. That night as a storm brewed outside, I confessed all. Okina wasn't happy at all. In fact, I'd never seen such an old man with quick reflexes as I was smacked over the face. Your father remained silent, but I knew there was disappointment in his eyes. Okina told me to leave...and I did...taking all my memories of my time in the Aoiya with me. I was certain that I would never forget any of you." Once more Aoshi stopped as he turned over onto his side, head cradled in his right arm as he looked over at the window. Even now as he spoke to an empty room even if Misao was situated in the bathroom...it still felt wrong.

"Nothing I say can bring back the past 11 years Misao. All I can do is tell you the truth...for once...and apologise that I wasn't man enough to ever call and see how you were going. In truth, there were times that I wished you had forgotten me for I was too cowardly to stand up to anyone back then, but when I saw you at your university and with that blank look upon your face, I never felt hurt like that in my life. To be hated is one thing, but to be forgotten is another. It felt worse then any beating I'd ever received." Hearing the door unlock and then draw open Aoshi sat up on the bed, one knee raised and body half turned as he stared at Misao's silent form. Her head was bowed, he unable to see the look in her eyes, but as he drew his own down her lithe body he noticed her hands were tangled in the long baggy checked shirt she was wearing.

"I never meant to lay this upon you now. Especially when you're in such a vulnerable state with the news of Okina."

"Shut up..." Misao mumbled out as she headed around the bed and stood before Aoshi, her thick blue-black bangs still concealing her eyes. By now Aoshi had placed his feet on the carpet, while he looked up at Misao, leaning slightly forward as he did so to try and glimpse at her eyes. It was one of the things he knew to search for her current mood. Her eyes gave away everything she felt for him and it had been the one place Aoshi had ever felt safe in all those years ago.

What happened next was something Aoshi never expected from Misao. She had stepped between his parted legs and bent down as her hands cupped his face while she guided her lips to his own. The emotions that drew from this one kiss made Aoshi's lips respond to hers instantly while his breath caught in his throat. The compassion, the warmth, the desperation ripped into his soul and set his desire free as his hands lifted up to rest against Misao's narrow hips nudging her closer to him. Misao's own body instantly reacted to Aoshi's as she sat on her shins, her backside pressed against Aoshi's lower thighs while her knees rested against the side of Aoshi's hips.

"I thought of you...for so long..." Aoshi confessed lightly when he pulled away from Misao's lips to regain some much-needed oxygen. There hot breaths mixed together as each of them panted against the ear of the other. Aoshi felt Misao's fingers flick through his almost dry strands of hair and went one better as his fingers fluttered under her shirt to encounter a tank top hidden underneath.

"You were there...in my heart...all the time...I just..." Not needing anything else Aoshi pressed an opened mouth kiss to Misao's lips and was met instantly with relenting lips. He devoured her mouth hungrily as he leaned back into the mattress bringing Misao above him. One hand remained at the small of her back, feeling the tank top pull away from her soft supple skin while his other worked effortlessly at the buttons. Still in the passionate liplock, Misao's arms thrust her shirt from her heated skin throwing it onto the floor in the mildly dark room before her hands drew down to remove Aoshi's muscle shirt from his chest as it greedily covered his skin from her caresses. Strong arms had lifted up as Misao guided the shirt up his body, but as she did so her lips had left his and for the first time Misao tasted his warm skin. The scent of soap assaulted her senses while her tongue picked up a slight tang from the deodorant spray he used.

"Mm...Misao..." Grunted Aoshi when a warm wet tongue moved over his taunt nipple. He'd never known she would have been this bold before and knew he wouldn't loose to such a fiery young woman. He'd show Misao just what desires he could bring upon her. Lifting himself up once more, Aoshi's mouth moulded itself against Misao's neck as he licked, sucked and nibbled her flesh. Hearing her sigh lightly, while her hands clutched at his bare shoulders, Aoshi went one further again as his right hand went down to the zip and button at Misao's jeans while his left moved under her tank top and travelled its way to her perky plump breast.

Misao's breathing hitched in her throat as she panted against Aoshi's hair as he attacked her sensitive skin in more ways then she had ever been felt up before, but all was not meant to be when a shrill ring came from the floor. Knocking herself out of her lustful desire Misao thrust away from Aoshi's extremely responsive body, hit the floor with a thud and quickly searched her backpack where the shrill ringing was coming from.

"Moshi, Moshi..." Misao muttered a little breathlessly and instantly knew the person on the other end. "Oh its just you Sou-chan. Wait, what the _hell_ are you ringing me up for at a time like this?" Aoshi quirked his eyebrow as he sat up on the bed, hand moving over his face a he did so to try and calm his breathing down...and not to forget his heart also. His eyes travelled quietly down to Misao lying on her back, tank top showing off her abdomen and belly button region, while one hand held the phone to her ear and the other rested against her forehead. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed in the pale light and her jeans were very much unbuttoned and showing Aoshi the green lace of her underwear. She looked very inviting indeed.

"Well we got stuck in this bloody typhoon and were lucky enough to find a hotel that would put us up for the night. Not only that the power is now out." Aoshi raked his right hand through his hair as he got off the bed, thoughts running drastically through his mind as to what _could have_ happened if this 'Sou-chan' hadn't of called.

"Why am I out of breath?" Aoshi froze at the window; shoulders tense as Misao relayed her friend's question aloud while he gazed out the window in nothing but black pants. "Well I was thinking...and the phone scared the crap out of me. WHAT? GO AWAY SOU-CHAN!" Misao hung up then, cheeks flaming as she still remained on the carpet lying on her back with her right arm now over her eyes.

A thick silence blanketed the room as both occupants pondered on what to say to the other. It wasn't long before Misao had gotten off the floor, adjusted her top and did up the zip on her jeans and sat rigid on the mattress.

"Um...what happened just now?" She quietly questioned Aoshi who took in a deep breath before slowly making his way towards Misao and sat beside her.

"I was thinking the same question for you." Without wanting it to happen, the room fell silent once more and this time Misao heard Aoshi sigh beside her. Her ocean orbs lifted up to side-glance at him and found Aoshi slightly slumped in his seated position with his eyes closed. Gazing upon him, Misao found that there was no remorse for what had occurred merely minutes ago in his aura.

"Why did you initiate such an act?"

"Why did you allow it?" Misao retorted as she sat with her arms crossed looking at the wall. She wanted to come off as nonplussed and tough, but inside she was dreading what Aoshi was about to say.

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"There are always reasons for every action one takes."

"You mean, reasons other then because I wanted to?" Darting her eyes to Aoshi, Misao waited with baited breath as he finally opened his eyes to turn and gaze upon her lightly blushing features. She blinked silently as he raised a hand to rub at his temple. "This...isn't the way it was supposed to come about Misao. Its moving too fast...too soon...and especially when you are vuln-" Aoshi never did get to finish as Misao had leaned towards him, right arm moving over his shoulders as she drew her lips to his once more, giving him an open kiss with no restraints against it.

The storm brewed outside. Lightning flashed and the thunder crackled, but all was forgotten as two bodies glided against each other. Each craved the sensual touches of the other against them. Heated skin dampened the bed sheets as moans and sighs escaped the bodies moving lasciviously within it.

The wind howled outside, a gust fluttering the curtains about just as two voices gasped out the name of their new lover before the flickering flame was blown out sending the room into darkness. Aoshi and Misao lay slumped and spent against each other, their breath mingling against the sweaty skin of the other while there legs intimately tangled together as they remained joined as one.

Heartbeats slowed and it wasn't long before the room fell eerily quiet, as the two reunited occupants fell asleep in the arms of the other.

# To be continued... #


	4. Chapter 4

Memories on the Road

Sunlight flickered through the curtain window as it turned the walls a soft golden glow, while two slumped bodies lay asleep in bed oblivious to the first morning rays. The typhoon had passed leaving destruction in its wake, but also left two people resting together in only a way where they never wished to let go of the other again.

Not a sound emitted from the room as the two bodies breathed calmly as one. The warm breath escaping Misao's lips swept lingeringly against the skin on Aoshi's right shoulder. With sheets pooled up to her bare shoulders, Misao lay sprawled on the bed, lying flat on her stomach, but sharing the very pillow Aoshi's head rested on. He however, was lying on his back; sheets low against his hips while an arm belonging to Misao lay possessively over his taunt abdomen. Though they weren't joined as one any longer, the fleeting touch of the other was still subconsciously clear to one another as Aoshi's left hand rested lightly over Misao's arm that held him close to her side.

A nerve twitching in Misao's arm as it lay across Aoshi's stomach awoke the man as he blinked his eyes open staring up at the golden sunlight filtering over the ceiling. Lifting his right hand a mumble from his side instantly froze him from wiping the sleep from his eyes as he jerked his head in the direction the sound had come from. His jet-black bangs mixed with blue-black ones as Aoshi stared quietly into the blissfully sleeping face of Misao. His lips parted, mind reeling at the events of last night, but still he remained gazing at her. Misao looked quite a sight with nothing but a sheet covering her womanly curves from his eyes while her unbound hair lay messily around the white pillow she occupied with him. Shifting quietly so as not to awaken her, Aoshi lifted his head to rest it up on his hand as his elbow dug into the pillow.

"What will you do when you awaken Misao?" Aoshi muttered quietly before his eyes widened as he'd already lowered his head to kiss her gently on the lips. He was _never_ like this before. All wanton for the woman sleeping unawares beside him and that played havoc on his nerves. Misao had been right though. It had been 11 long years and he couldn't just ask her to forgive and forget because he knew she wasn't that kind of girl. True it had been sometime, but with only being in her presence he'd gotten to know her quickly once more. She hadn't changed much for sure as her emotions played within her eyes while her heart was bare for him to observe even if she didn't realise it. He knew she tried to act tough in front of him, but in front of him, she could never hide much as he was one to pick up on it quickly. He had helped raise her after all.

Placing a light kiss against her parted lips Aoshi quirked his own as Misao mumbled his name in a very child-like voice asking him if he could tell her another bedtime story before she rolled over. She took the sheets with her and left him with nothing to cover himself up with. Staring at her back, the sheet low against her as it showed off the smooth contents of her shoulder blades all the way down to her lower back and the very beginning of her buttocks, Aoshi's eyes lingered all over her petite frame. He knew she'd always been petite, probably would always remain that way, but beneath that a figure was actually apparent even if Misao never showed it off. It didn't matter to him because everything fit perfectly within his firm grasp. His little Misao had grown into a very pretty young woman and last night there was a small sense of jealousy welling in his stomach when he found out that she was not a virgin at all. Aoshi shock his head of those thoughts once more and went back to gazing upon Misao.

"I remember everything about you Misao...everything! The way you placed more food on your face then in your mouth, to when you first crawled and began walking too. You were so innocent and so free to roam as you pleased that it made me hate you. Your childhood was far better then my own." Pausing for a moment Aoshi lay back down, tugging the sheets from Misao to place them over his body as he began to adjust to the crack of dawn, but wanted to remain in bed with her by his side for a little longer.

"I still took care of you, but I was envious that when your father was around, the days he could look upon you without feeling remorse, he openly showed his love for you whereas my own father could not. If I didn't do as he wished I ended up being a failure to the family. So to not let that happen I did everything that would make him happy and still I did not receive his love. In the end I began seeking it in everyone at the Aoiya and when I found it in a certain genki girl who thought the world of me, I knew I needn't my father anymore. Your child-like love for me was enough back then. I wanted to protect you from that day on, as I knew all I needed was you beside me. Nothing else mattered." Aoshi bit his lip when he noticed Misao move, but only to turn around and face him once more, her eyes still closed and her body slack as she remained in the land of dreams. Lifting his hand Aoshi glided it down Misao's warm cheek.

"When your father became ill a sadness began to well within me. I remember he used to joke quietly with me about having all these fixed plans that involved you as we watched you try and sleep through storms together. You could never sleep alone and so we sat by your bedside, each holding your hand until you feel fast asleep unable to hear the rumble of thunder anymore. He always told me he'd be here for when you went to high school and what he would do if you ever introduced him to the boy you liked. He was quite funny really, which I suppose is where you got your genki attitude. He said he'd be in the crowd waving at you as you graduated from high school and would have to try and hold back tears from ever walking you down the aisle to your future husband. He had so many plans that when I knew he was fatally ill I wanted to tell him I'd witness all those things for him in his place." Staring over at the window Aoshi missed ocean blue eyes flicker open before they closed once more as Misao snuggled into the warm chest in front of her. A light smile graced her lips, as Aoshi could not see it while his arm went around her back to press her closer.

"I went to do exactly that and instead found him coughing in bed with Okina beside him. He choked out that he didn't wish to lie to his little girl anymore as he wanted to tell you he wouldn't be getting better. At that I instantly fell to my knees before them and poured all the emotions I'd ever locked within my heart out to them. Okina was livid to say the least. Even after the beatings I'd received from my own father that single one from Okina hurt more then the others. I finally figured out why too. I'd just lost everyone in the Aoiya because I never opened up to begin with. I lost everything that I had begun to fall in love with. A grandfather, a father, sisters and brothers...and you. I never even got to say goodbye as I ran from the Aoiya and never returned. I never even returned back to the Shinomori's either. I couldn't face anyone. I never even did the things I promised your father I would do in his place. Even now, heading back to Kyoto, which holds so many good and bad memories, I don't even know if I could face your father's grave or even visit Okina in the hospital. I guess in the past 11 years, my cowardly ways haven't changed at all. Pathetic...so pathetic."

"No, not pathetic at all. You just didn't want to be a disappointment to anyone." Blinking wide eyes down at the petite body that had just spoken into his chest, Aoshi pushed Misao away to see tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"You...you're awake!" Aoshi muttered in surprise before his hand went to try and cover his entire face in silent mortification. He'd gotten rusty over the years as he forget his martial arts training Misao's father had taught him and instead he had thrown himself into his business and tried to forget.

"You've really gotten rusty Aoshi-sama." Feeling the tug at his wrist Aoshi lowered his hand from his face and peered through messy bangs to look down at Misao. He didn't miss the fact she'd just reverted back to calling him 'sama' or the fact a light blush graced her cheeks as well.

"How long have you been awake Misao?" Aoshi grounded out through clenched teeth as he narrowed his eyes down at Misao only for the fact she was absently tracing little patterns into his chest as she thought about his question.

"Since you kissed me." Misao whispered lightly before she felt her heart flutter when she caught light pink rushing across Aoshi's cheeks as he quickly rolled away from Misao so she wouldn't see it, but it was too late because she already had.

Misao's lips broke into a full smile as she stared at Aoshi's back before she sat up, not caring about the sheet as he'd already seen her in the buff anyway and scooted closer to the embarrassed man. Placing her right side at Aoshi's lower back Misao placed her right hand to balance herself over Aoshi's body as she gazed upon his rigid body. His eyes happened to be glued shut, arms folded and a frown on his face. Misao thought it was truly adorable and she bent down further to land a kiss against his shoulder. She felt him twitch lightly as her soft strands of hair brushed languidly over his skin. Lifting her left hand Misao lightly played with Aoshi's bangs as she slowly began to torment him to open his eyes and turn over to face her properly. Aoshi refused to comply with her wishes and so Misao furrowed her eyebrows and rested her forehead on his arm.

"I remember when I got caught in that thunderstorm as I'd wondered too far into the woods. When you found me, curled in a ball, shivering and crying in the rain you'd instantly scooped me into your arms and told me everything was going to be fine. You had said you'd come to rescue me and that if something happened to me you wouldn't know what you would have done without me. From that day on I never wanted to leave your side. You even had to bathe with me because I'd kick up such a fuss if I couldn't be with you. I think you had to even sleep with me too. Everyday you told me that if I felt afraid in anyway then I was to come to you and you'd rescue me away from it."

"I remember that as well." Misao faintly smiled as Aoshi had opened his icy orbs to look up at her. "It was also the first time you'd ever called me Aoshi-ojisama because you said that you prayed your prince would come and save you and that you wanted it to be me." Misao couldn't help but flush and giggle. She leaned forward; her forehead pressed against Aoshi's as his arm moved to wrap around her waist.

"Do you think..." Misao was interrupted as a cell phone went off and both pairs of eyes looked at the cell phone buzzing away on the table near the chair and window. Pulling away from Misao, Aoshi got up in all his naked glory and walked towards the phone as he flipped it open and placed it against his ear.

"Moshi, Moshi..." He muttered as he listened to the woman on the other end. "Thank you, we'll be there by lunch time." Hanging up Aoshi fished quietly through his bag before finding a pair of clean briefs and placed them on. Turning his eyes to gaze upon the quiet beauty draped in white bedsheets, Aoshi held a light smile as he told Misao the wonderful news.

"Okina has come out of his coma." The smile on Misao's face instantly reached her eyes at this news and Aoshi observed as she leapt from the bed, butt naked as the day she was born - well minus all the curves - and watched as she scooped up her bag and dashed into the bathroom. It appeared that whatever Misao was going to say to him merely seconds ago had been forgotten.

Bringing out a pair of black jeans Aoshi quietly slipped into them as he did up the zip and button before moving to the forgotten clothing scattered on the carpet and picked up his black muscle shirt and placed it on. Grabbing his clothing and folding Misao's onto the bed Aoshi headed for his bag and pulled out a black shirt with blue flames at the bottom of it and placed it on with three buttons left undone. Sitting back down in the chair Aoshi placed on his socks and a pair of hardly worn sneakers as he opted for his 'smart casual look' rather then his 'business look'.

"The typhoon has passed and we should be ale to get to Kyoto by this afternoon." Aoshi spoke to the closed bathroom door as he headed for the hotel room door and pulled it open to gaze outside. Clouds still lingered in the bright blue sky, but his eyes were trained on the fallen signs and branches littering the parking lot of the hotel. It wasn't the worst typhoon he'd ever witnessed, but it still did some fairly extensive damage. Moving out to his sleek black BMW, Aoshi looked it over for damage. There were a few dents in it, plus some scratches but he would certainly get it repaired as soon as he returned to Tokyo.

"Alright lets get going, I can't wait to see Jiya!" Peering his eyes over at the ecstatic Misao, green eyes widened lightly at her attractive attire. She was dressed in a pair of black satin trousers that rested low on her hips, while her top was a simple white spaghetti strap top that showed off her pierced belly button. A black choker with a diamond heart on it was latched onto her neck and a pair of black flip-flops graced her feet. Misao's hair was pulled away from her face as it flowed in waves down her back.

"What's the matter?" Misao asked when she realised she had Aoshi's full attention as he openly stared over at her. Bringing out his keys from his back pocket Aoshi pressed the button to unlock the doors and opened the passenger door before heading for the driver's side not saying a word. Misao shrugged her shoulders and jogged towards the car, his and her bags in hand and dumped them in the boot before getting into it. Closing the doors Aoshi drove to the reception to hand in the keys and pay for the accommodation and then they were on their way heading towards Kyoto. The silence in the car was thick as Misao pressed the button to wind down the automatic window and looked at the damage the typhoon had caused.

"Back in the hotel, what was it you wanted to say before my cell phone rang?" Aoshi boldly questioned as he indicated to change lanes. There was no reply from Misao and Aoshi stole a quick glance to see she was actually facing him but quickly took her eyes from his and stared back out at the scenery whizzing by.

"It was nothing important..." Misao half-heartedly replied and Aoshi left it at that. He knew that wasn't true, but never wanted to pressure Misao into telling him. He had seen the look of hope in her eyes in bed, but when his cell phone ruined the moment, it appeared that it wrecked Misao's courage as well.

Slouching slightly in the seat Aoshi placed one hand on his thigh while the other kept hold of the steering wheel as he began to ponder over his thoughts. Misao was no different as she too worked through her thoughts about what would she have said to Aoshi if they hadn't have been interrupted. Slumping back into the leather interior of the chair, Misao closed her eyes and faced away from the man that had just been her lover the other night.

With pleading glances thrown at each other without the other knowing over the rest of the drive, the two occupants remained stubbornly quiet as they drove through the streets of Kyoto and headed straight for the hospital.

# To be continued #

Authors Notes: Woohoo! There is only ONE more chapter to go of this. Yattaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories on the Road**

Walking quickly into the hospital Misao and Aoshi made there way straight to reception so they could find out exactly where Okina had been placed.

"Can I help you?"

"We are trying to locate a Kashiwazaki Nenji. This is his grand daughter." Aoshi stated in a professional calm voice as the woman smiled and then looked up Okina's real name.

"He's up in the ICU Department, but you'll have to locate his room number there. HEY WAIT, YOU HAVE TO SIGN IN!" The woman raised her voice as Misao rushed off towards the elevators.

"I'll do that for her, we've been driving since yesterday and she's extremely worried." Gaining the attention of the woman once more Aoshi signed himself and Misao in and then quietly thanked her before walking off. Aoshi slowly headed up the stairs to give Misao time alone with Okina. Well that was only half true as Aoshi climbed his way to the third floor. In truth, though he remained calm and collected, inside a small amount of nervousness began to grow. Just what would Okina say or do if he walked into the private room he was in? It'd been so long since he'd seen him last, the smack across the face was the last thing Aoshi remembered about the old man.

"What room is Kashiwazaki Nenji in?" Aoshi spoke quietly to the nurse behind the counter as he finally arrived. She voiced room 203 and pointed in the direction and on heavy feet Aoshi quietly made his way, not a sound emitting from his sneakers, towards the door. He now stood in front of it, hand poised to knock, but it instantly fell to his side when a faint sound of laughter could be heard from behind it.

Moving away from the door Aoshi sat down on a bench as he couldn't go inside. He wanted to, but Okina had only just woken up, perhaps he was tired and only wished to see Misao, so he'd leave it at that and come visit tomorrow. At least that was the plan rolling in his mind as he began to gather his coat up from where he placed it beside him but two figures stood before him as his eyes lifted up to gaze upon the faces of Omasu and Okon.

"It's been a long time Aoshi-kun." Omasu smiled at the younger man as she silently watched him rise from the bench.

"And you've gotten even taller too. I knew you'd be tall when you grew up." Okon piped up as well and lightly hugged the startled Aoshi.

"And rather handsome too. I wonder what Misao-chan thought when she saw you again?" Omasu contorted lightly and turned to eye Okon before laughing lightly to each other.

"You two...have not changed at all." Aoshi murmured as he looked over at the scheming sisters as there brown eyes warmed at seeing him after such a long time.

"How is Misao-chan holding up?" Omasu spoke, her serious voice back in place.

"Fairly well considering what's occurred. She's in with Okina at the moment." Aoshi didn't miss the looks Okon and Omasu were giving each other to his bland and non detailed response of "what's occurred" but instead they voiced nothing of it.

"Are you coming in to see him Aoshi-kun?" Staring at the wall in front of him, Aoshi remained as usual indifferent to what was around him, but to those that grew up with him, helped raise him too, they could read him well at times. Okon and Omasu knew Aoshi wasn't comfortable about being here and wasn't too sure about how Okina would react to him being back in Kyoto either. Sometimes the hardest to read were the easiest to figure out at such emotional times.

"Give me a few moments." Aoshi spoke quietly and watched Omasu and Okon nod and smile at him before they knocked and then headed into the room.

Aoshi didn't know how long he sat there, just staring blankly at the wall before him, but finally his hands clenched into fists as he stood from the bench, legs cramping a little from sitting too long and faced the closed door once more. With hand raised to knock lightly he stepped back when it was opened by Omasu.

"Ah, a little late Aoshi-kun, he's fallen asleep with Misao-chan right beside him."

"Aa..." Aoshi muttered back and looked into the room where he found Misao leaning forward in the chair, head resting on the bed and her hand grasping some of Okina's fingers.

"Why don't you come inside?" Okon whispered from behind Omasu and they watched as Aoshi stepped over the "threshold" and headed towards the bed. He stood at the foot of it, looking over Okina as an IV drip was injected into his left arm pumping him with continuous fluids, while his right index finger had a SpO2 Probe attached to it so the machine beeping quietly recorded his pulse. A mask was over his mouth, helping him breathe easier as his head was tilted close to Misao's.

"If you need anything just give us a call." Aoshi nodded at the two women before hearing the click of the door. Unfolding his coat Aoshi placed it over the slumbering Misao and then moved around to the side of the bed she wasn't sitting at and leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed.

Time seemed to tick by, the clock growing louder and louder in Aoshi's ears as the silence drew on. He was one for solitary, but right now he loathed it. This silence left him with past thoughts he didn't wish to surface. Positioning himself at the window Aoshi opened it up to let in the late afternoon breeze. The silence however was soon broken by a croaky voice.

"Is that Aoshi-kun?" Stiffening up Aoshi darted his head to face the dark eyes of the wrinkled man before him, watching as they widened knowing he knew whom it was without any further introductions.

"It is you Aoshi-kun; I recognize those unruly bangs from anywhere." It was not accustomed for the usual stoic Shinomori Aoshi to bite his lip or bow his head, but that is exactly what occurred right now. At a loss for words was truly how Aoshi felt. He hadn't returned for the funeral of Misao's father and nor his own fathers. Kyoto had become a hellish pit of bad memories for him and therefore he never wished to return until he felt he could face those demons. He'd been proud of his stubbornness, but when he heard of Okina's illness, dread surged through him on what Misao would be going through. That was when he found out Misao went to College in Tokyo and the urge to see her crawled up towards his chest and lodged into his heart instantly. The calmness he usually possessed was no longer around as he stared with slightly wider green eyes facing the bed Okina lay in.

"Come..." The elderly man voiced as he waved Aoshi over with his unoccupied hand. Taking small hesitant steps Aoshi headed for the bed and was silently told to bend down as Okina wished to say something to him...or so Aoshi had thought. He sat on a small amount of space on the bed and lent slightly forward trying to make out what Okina was mumbling under the mask. Green eyes widened once more when Okina lifted his hand to Aoshi's face.

"Here...is where I hurt you." Parting his lips Aoshi wasn't sure what to say or do, but it seemed Okina was not finished yet. "I had no right to."

"I deserved it. I lied to all of you."

"That doesn't matter. I was the adult, I was the responsible one and yet I let frustration take over. Makimachi-sama was appalled at my attitude towards you. He had said, such a fragile heart lay within you and one wrong move could crush it instantly. It appeared I had done just that to you. Sumimasen..." Lowering his eyes Aoshi stewed on how to respond.

"Mm, Jiya you woke up." Came a mumbled voice as the two men turned to face Misao who was rubbing one of her eyes with her fist like a small child.

"Ah, my Misao-chan has not changed at all." Okina smiled at the pouting Misao as she snubbed him at being called little. Aoshi rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"I shall leave you two be. It's good to see you both. Rest easy...Okina."

"Aoshi-sama!" He paused at the door and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Misao who was standing up, her eyes shimmering slightly.

"Arigatou..." Nodding his head Aoshi left the room and the entire hospital as he headed for his vehicle in the customer carpark. As he sat in the drivers seat of his car, leaning his head back against the head rest that one simple word from Okina lifted a lot of stress from Aoshi's shoulders. In one split second Okina had felt angered by him, but after the physical and emotional abuse had been done to him back then, Okina held nothing but guilt and regret ever laying a hand on him in such a way. It meant he and Makimachi-sama truly cared for him after all, but when he had disappeared they knew nothing of his whereabouts.

After all this running away, Aoshi now had nothing to run from and there was only one place left to go.

# Cemetery #

A light rain had begun to fall as Aoshi kneeled before the head stone of Misao's father. He'd blindly driven over town, searching for the correct cemetery and then had remained in this position, clothing sticking to his very body as he was soaked to the core.

"I want you to know that Misao...has grown up wonderfully. She has her head on her shoulders, her bubbly attitude is still within her and traits you have are there as well. Your daughter...is just fine."

"And what about you? Are you fine Aoshi-sama?" Snapping his head up Aoshi jerked around to see Misao puffing lightly as she stood in the rain drenched to the bone also.

"Has something happened to Okina?" Aoshi remarked with a small amount of urgency breaking into his voice as he stood up, only to have Misao thrust herself into his embrace.

"I'm scared...I'm so scared." She murmured against his damp chest, hands clinging to his black clothing.

"Okina is fine now Misao." Aoshi muttered as he stroked his hand through Misao's messy locks of hair.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" She yelled at him and pushed herself away from his warmth. Her eyes flashed with tears up at Aoshi as he blinked unsure of what she was referring to.

"How could you think I'd just thank you and then allow you to leave without...WITHOUT TELLING YOU HOW I FEEL!" A soft sob broke through Misao's lips as she bowed her head, forehead against Aoshi's chest as she mumbled to him, trying desperately to get him to understand.

"For so long...so long I wanted to see you again. When it never happened...I began to forget, forget what you looked like...and that crushed me more then I ever imagined. When you came back, told me who you were I was frightened...so frightened that if I reached out to you, you'd disappear once more, so that's why I was so bitter towards you. I loved you ever since I could recognize you and I wanted...to always be with you."

"Misao..."

"Don't...don't say you're leaving again. I can't...take it."

"I have to leave again...because my home...is in Tokyo...where you are Misao." Jerking her head up she found a light smile on Aoshi's face as rain dripped down his chiseled features. "I came to your father's grave to promise him that from now on I'll be there to see you graduate, to see you introduce me to your boyfriend and there for when you get married. I'll try to do everything he wished to but couldn't."

"Iie, I don't want that." Aoshi felt he'd been struck in the face by those words, but felt Misao's hands tighten in his clothing as she leaned forward and up on her toes, those mesmerizing blue pools pouring her entire soul into his own.

"I don't want Aoshi-sama to feel like he needs to be my guardian. He doesn't need to do what my father wanted to do. I just...I want Aoshi-sama to be around me because he wants to be around me. I'm so afraid that I'll be left alone and it hurts in here...so much Aoshi-sama." Misao whispered as she raised Aoshi's hand to her heart. "I want this loneliness...this pain and sadness to go away and I think...no...I know Aoshi-sama is the only one that can do it. I want to be rescued from loneliness Aoshi-sama, just like how you rescued me in the past." At first Misao was waiting for words like 'immature' or 'you're such a child' but they never came as she was thrust into an engulfing embrace. Aoshi held Misao close, wishing to mould her body into his own as he drew his head down to tuck it into Misao neck and shoulder area.

"Thank you for remembering me." Aoshi muttered into Misao's ear before captivating her even more as his moist lips fused with hers. His hands brushed her drenched bangs from her face and then he cupped her face, plunging his tongue into her mouth giving Misao yet another heart wrenching kiss.

"I want you to come with me." Misao quickly pulled away lest she go too far in front of her father's grave and pulled Aoshi in another direction after bowing before her father. The two of them remained silent, Aoshi gazing down at his joined hand with Misao's while Misao held a content smile on her lips as she weaved their way towards another section of the cemetery. When she stopped so did Aoshi and from the corner of her eye she watched as he fell to his knees before the two graves of his parents.

"I'm sorry for never being the son you wanted me to be." Aoshi remarked to the pouring rain as Misao stood behind him and a little to his side. He knew she was there, hearing everything he voiced, but this was something he had to say. "I promise you that the Shinomori name will always be remembered. I swear upon the both of you that I'll be proud to carry this name for you gave me life. And I thank you...for what you made me go through, I ended up finding the one that I want to be with." Misao leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Aoshi's shoulders as she placed her head on top of his.

After finishing off paying his respects Aoshi rose from the ground, wiping the smudges of mud from his jeans as he glanced at the smiling Misao.

"This time Misao...you were the one to rescue me." He watched her beam a smile up at him before they watched the sun break through the darkened clouds as the shower moved on. Taking a step away from Misao, Aoshi had his back turned to her, but in a clear deep sensual voice he spoke his heart.

"When Okina fully recovers and is able to return back to the Aoiya, we'll head back to Tokyo together." Ocean orbs widened as Misao looked over Aoshi's drenched form as his clothing clung nicely to that taunt skin hidden underneath.

"Together?" Misao repeated and watched as though it all occurred din slow motion as Aoshi turned around, the fading light of the setting sun beaming down upon his features as a passionate softness lay within his eyes and a full fledged smile graced his lips as he held out his hand to her.

"Mm...together..." A thousand watt smile broke over Misao's face as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears and her cheeks flushed pink with happiness. Her hand entwined with Aoshi's as she clutched at his strong warmth.

"I'd love to go with you." Pulling Misao towards him Aoshi guided the both of them back to the carpark and to his car. "We really should change into drier clothes before seeing Jiya again." Misao murmured quietly into Aoshi's chest as he held her possessively close.

"Aa... We have a lot of catching up to do after all." Misao didn't know if Aoshi meant that perverted or not but her cheeks burned red at the thought of changing within the vicinity of her Aoshi and instantly wrapped both of her arms around the tall handsome man.

"You bet we do!" And with that the two walked off into the setting sun.

# The End #

Authors Notes: See a cliché ending. YAY! Actually I'm not sure if I warned anyone of this cliché ending like I have in My Girlfriend's a Weasel, but oh well. I love cliché endings so there! Well thank Kami-sama that's over so woohoo!


End file.
